


When the Stars Align

by Artsybirdmom



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsybirdmom/pseuds/Artsybirdmom
Summary: A simple salxlarry fanfic. This takes place in an alternate universe where Lisa and Henry never get married. Expect some good old smut, and just stay tuned ;)
Relationships: Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I have no idea what this is going to end up being I'm just going with the flow, but I do expect this to go much farther than just this prolog, I don't know how long it will take me to write a lot but I hope you enjoy this!

It all started when the stars seemed to align 

Prolog/backstory

Sal Fisher was and is a simple kid with a complicated past, he had recently moved to Nockfell from Jersey because of things that happened in the past,  
Including things as such as his mother dying along with other things.

But besides that Sal was somewhat hopeful when he first heard the news that they, they being him and his dad and their cat "Gizmo" were moving, I mean it was a chance for him to start over and make the most out of his newly found .. situation.

That was until they first moved into the apartment complex called "Addison Appartments" and it turned out the day before one of what would have been their new neighbor was mysteriously murdered. Of course this sort of brought down Sal's mood reasonably of course. Especially since the killer hadn't been caught, that was until Sal met "Larry Johnson " and God he was star struck

It might be strange gaining a crush on your new best friend, especially considering how they really bonded for the first time, after listening to "Sanitys Falls"  
of course by solving Mrs. Sanderson's murder.

But still even with that Sal was still head over heels for the brown eyed stoner boy. at first Sal mistakenly thought it was just him looking up to the older boy, and maybe at first it was. But soon enough Sal realized how he felt so strongly about Larry that he couldn't deny it.

But still he kept his feelings a secret from the long haired boy and just acted as best friends suppressing his feelings. In the day they would go to school and hang out with their other friends such as their close friends "Ash Campbell" and "Todd Morrison". Then in the evenings they would usually hang out in Larry's room listening to sanitys falls as the blue haired boy would watch Larry paint, or even they would stay up late just talking on their walkie talkies just chatting about random things

But soon enough Christmas break came, and everything began to change~


	2. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus it begins

It all started when the stars align Sal and Larry were sitting in the tree house after dark watching the stars and the snow falling outside the window.

"How many do you think there are?" Said the blue haired boy

"What, stars?" "Yeah, I mean I bet there are thousands of them!" Sal said with childlike wonder

"Well duh, haven't you heard about how stars are just thousands of suns across the sky?"

"No no, I mean why do you think there are so many?"

"I don't know dude." Larry says as he shrugs his shoulders.

They are both bundled up in blankets staring at the window, of course it's cold in the tree house, especially since they just came out here on impulse in their pajamas, You see Sal is staying over at Larry's place for a few days including Christmas because his dad was out on a business trip and lisa was visiting family which Larry had refused to go to see. And so the two decided that they would spend "Christmas" together, of course lisa would be home by Christmas eve, but for now they just had eachother.

_God damn it's cold_ Sal thought And then an idea that he would probably never go through with.

_What if I snuggled up with Larry?_

Suddenly Larry spoke up, "it's getting kind of chilly, want to head back in?"

And Sal said without thinking "No, I like watching the snow fall, maybe you could come closer so we can share our blankets?"

Immediately the blue haired boy regretted what he had said with his face turning bright red from embarrassment. But of course he was wearing his prosthetic and so Larry had no idea

"Yeah sure" Larry said as he shuffled closer to Sal and put his blanket around him

_He.. smells so nice, new shampoo?.. wait no stop it Fisher that's creepy_

But still he couldn't help but lean into Larry 

Sal was about to explode, I mean sure they have always been buddy buddy with one another but something about the setting and knowing it was just him and Larry made it oh so much better.

They sat there for a moment or maybe even a few minutes in silence watching the snow fall out of the window, 

Until Larry shuffled a little bit which caused Sal to snap back to reality and imidetly tense up

"You okay Sally face?" 

"O-oh yeah I'm.. I'm cool, it's just chilly "

And with that Larry rapped his arm around the smaller boy "better?" 

Sal was about to explode with embarrassment, not because he was uncomfortable or anything but with how much he was reading into the situation when this clearly had to just be a "friend" type of thing.

He didn't intend to have there moment come to an end so quickly, but some fight or flight instinct kicked in to his dismay and he suddenly bolted up and just said 

"Y-yeah it's uh really cold let's go inside"

"Okay dude, what ever you say." And with that the taller boy let go and stood up walking over to the ladder

Sal just followed behind and didn't say a word 

And so they walked into the house.


	3. Time for bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal being a flustered peice of shit

After Sal and Larry go back Inside it's fairly quiet, but sal is really worked up in his mind but nonetheless he was the one who dragged Larry Johnson back inside and so it only made sense that he would be the one to talk first 

"Damn, it's still cold. Why is it so cold in here?"

"I dunno,I mean the basement is usually colder than upstairs.." Larry says as he shrugs his shoulders 

It's silent for a moment while Sal is deep in thought and still mentally cursing himself for running the moment 

"I mean we could go upstairs into your apartment, it would probably be warmer up there.. and plus I can't really think of anything for us to do together down here ya know?"

With that sentence Sal is even more mentally panicking 

_God damn it Sal get a fucking grip your acting like a ten year old who just figured out what porn was. No no, just calm down..._

Larry just blinks as he looks at Sal who is just at a stand still

"Dude are you sure your okay?" Larry says with a concerned look and a very suspicious tone

"Huh? oh-OH YEAH sure"

_Shit what did he say? Oh God he is staring at me? Why is he staring at me? Fuck what if I said something wrong? What if I did something creepy? OOhgodwhatifheknowswhatimthinkinwhatif- wait SHIT HE'S WALKING AWAY. God your such an idiot Fisher, you ruined everything! What If he never want to speak to you again?! What if he's creep-_

"You coming dude?" Larry says as he glances back at Sal halfway through the door

And with that Sal just walks over to Larry without saying a word and then once again is just at a standstill 

_Did he just want me to come over here? Why?-OH OKAY FUCK_

Larry grabs sal's hand and continues walking and asks again as they reach the elevator "dude are you sure your okay? I mean whatever is going on your more than welcome to tell me.. you know that right?"

Sal runs his hand through his hair which is down for once because he took it out when he first was going to go to bed before they went outside 

"Yeah, I know dude it's just-"

The elevator doors open and they step inside while Larry interrupts sal

"You know I won't judge you for anything Sally face, " Larry says and he pushes the button and glances at Sal evidently confused and concerned 


	4. The movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get heated ;)

As Sal and Larry hop into the elevator and slowly make their way up from the basement to sal's apartment Sal can't help but long for Larry, but he very well knew he couldn't have him... but still, God he would kill to just be able to kiss the older boy

"So, I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie? How does that sound?" Larry says as he walks in a plops down on the couch

"Ok yeah, that sounds cool. How about some popcorn?"

"Oh hell yeah! And some drinks, I've been saving up some whiskey for this kind of thing!" Larry says as he springs into action of heading out the door, "Okay, I'll be right back hold on!" And with that Larry was out the door.

It's not as if Sal hadn't drank before or anything. But he has never drank with Larry..

_I wonder what kind of drunk he is? Maybe a tired one? Or maybe the complete opposite? Maybe he is an emotional drunk?.... what if he is a horny drunk?_

Just thinking about that gave sal goose bumps, and with that Sal had made up his mind

_No what fuck it. It will be a drunken night, I'll make my move._

Sal had no idea where he gained those balls but put his newly found plan into action anyways, he sprung up and put some popcorn in the microwave and set the timer for two minutes, as soon as it was in he went into his room-

_Change of clothes? No that's too obvious? Change something at least.... what ever screw it I'll figure it out later._

And with that he just picked up a couple blankets and ran out into the living room and set them on the couch.

He decided to set the mood, he ran back into his room and unplugged his newly purchased salt lamp, he didn't know why but for some reason when Ash pointed it out he was just drawn to it and ended up spending 20$ on the stupid thing which he would later regret. But he couldn't deny it just had a way with the soft warm almost red light it emitted. Somehow It just made everything seem safe and yet.. iintresting. He ran back out into the living room and plugged it in and turned up the dimmer switch on it,

_Perfect_

He then went and turned off the light in the living room and walked into the kitchen, and just on time too. The microwave suddenly made a loud *DING* sound.

He grabbed the popcorn so fast he forgot it would be hot. He ended up just flinging it into the counter and some on the floor an-

The front door suddenly opened "Hey Sally I found the whiskey and I also got some.... woah"

_FUCK_

Sal just grabbed a bowl and scooped all of the popcorn that was on the counter into the bowl. He took a deep breath in and with a sigh he walked out holding the bowl of popcorn with both hands

"Dude, what happened here?" Larry said while he had his arms full of a bottle of whiskey and a few beer cans

"Oh well uh.. I uh- you know I thought that I would uh, make the lighting better? I mean who wants to watch a movie with the lights on like that"

"Oh, uh okay well, I like it! It looks nice, Oh! And I found some Miller Light beer dude! You told me it was your favorite "

That was a complete lie, Sal actually hated the taste of beer but just wanted to seem cool for Larry, which I mean it worked at the time, but...

_Uh oh_

"Nice dude!" Sal said with a huge gulp

"Okay so I was thinking maybe like a Christmas movie or something?" Sal said trying to change the subject 

"Ehhh, want to just check Netflix and see if we can find anything good?"

They ended up sitting down next to eachother opening up the bottle of whiskey and taking turns taking sips. Of course Larry ended up settling on a romantic Christmas movie that Sal had picked and by the time it actually started playing Sal was already feeling a bit buzzed 

But still he felt comfortable and safe and ended up just laying his head on Larry's shoulder, it was embarrassing for him at first but he noticed that Larry was more leaning Into it then paying attention to the movie...

After a while his mask was getting uncomfortable especially while trying to take a drink so he leaned up off of Larry and unclasped his mask in the back

Imidetly Larry was staring, it's not as if he hadn't seen Sal without his mask before, but it seemed every time he saw his face it just got even prettier, especially with him at least a little tipsy, there was a noticeable difference where his cheeks were blushing and from the red of his scars 

Sal took the bottle out of Larry hand and took a long chug of it to Larry's amazement, he finished the rest of the bottle

Of course neither of them were watching the movie at this point and so Sal stared back at Larry

Sal put his arms on Larry's shoulders and leaned in closer causing Larry to move closer to him

He didn't know when but at some point Larry had put his hand on Sal's thigh, just the heat of the moment Sal was already half hard but God just having Larry's hand on his thigh made things so much better, and the alcohol probably hadn't helped either

Suddenly they were laying ontop of eachother over the couch with sal staring up into Larry deep brown eyes as his hair made a nice little kind of canopy around them blocking out both of their peripheral vision so they were just looking at eachother 

Larry spoke up first "Can I.. kiss you?"

Unable to find the words Sal simply nodded his head. That's all Larry needed imidetly their lips were touching and at some point it turned into full blown making out

Suddenly neither wanted to pull away from eachother not even to breathe, and then Larry pulled away 

"God your so beautiful "


	5. In the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random buuuuullllllshhiittt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated I completely forgot I was writing this and I didn't expect it to get any sort of attention but uh, if you guys like it I will gladly continue this cringey peice of shit

After the night they had Sal woke up downstairs in Larry's room just wearing a pair of boxers in his bed, of course his head hurt from the hangover and he couldn't really remember what had happened 

_What the fuck? Why am I in Larry's be-_   


The memories of what had happened last night with Larry suddenly came back when the blue haired boy had sat up and saw Larry putting on a shirt

Of course they hadn't gone all the way but still just the though of what had happened to the seventeen and eighteen year old boy last night was enough to send chills down Sal's spine

"Morning princess, you slept like a rock."

Sal was very confused did Larry remember what had happened last night?

_Did he... like it?_   


Of course Larry knew Sal was Bi, but he had never known if Larry was gay or anything 

"I was thinking about heading out to denny's and getting some pancakes and breakfast, you up for it?" The brown hair boy said looking over at Sal while putting his hair up into a bun leaving peices to frame his face

"O-oh I mean yeah sure I can eat.."

"You okay dude? Need some tylenol for your hang over?"

"Oh god yes please, " Sal said with a sigh 

"Okay hold on" Larry said while walking out of the room presumably into the bathroom to grab some out of the mirror cabinet thing which Sal had never understood 

He looked around the room to see his pants on the floor but no shirt

_Better than nothing_   


He thought as he shrugged 

He got up out of bed his head still killing him and but on his pair of pajama pants, which were so predictable, just plain red plaid pants which had honestly seen some wear over the years since Sal hadn't really gotten any taller since the eighth grade and now he was a senior in high school 

Larry came back into the room with a glass of water and a couple red pills in his hand 

"Hey so uh I couldn't find any tylenol but I did find the Ibuprofen "he said while handing it over to the smaller boy

Sall gladly took the Ibuprofen and took a long gulp of the water, he didn't realize how dry his throat was until now

Larry rummaged around and grabbed a pair of red jeans from a pile of clothes 

"Here you left these here one time while staying the night"

"Oh, thanks!" 

He rummaged around again in the same pile and just gave up went over to his dresser and pulled out a nice neatly folded black sanitys fall shirt and handed it to sal

"Here, you can steal this for a while since you left your shirt on your couch upstairs "

With that Sal's face turned a deep red with embarrassment as he took the shirt 

"Everything okay Sally?" Larry said with a concerned look

"Oh yeah everything's uh cool yup"

Larry stifled a laugh, it's clear he remembers what happened last night and with that Larry leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek 

"Okay I'm going to go warm up my car you get dressed sleeping beauty" and with that Larry swifty walked out of the room leaving Sal alone with his thoughts 

_Holy shit.._   


With that the younger boy sprung into action quickly changing into his pants and the older boys shirt 

_Oh god it even smells like_ him  


But of course he knew that was a little creepy but at this point he didn't care his mind was racing with everything that had happened last night as he got dressed and threw on his prosthetic and eye and shoved on a pair of Larry's combat boots which were clearly to big. And with the rush of the moment he didn't even brush his hair let alone put it up and simply ran over to the back door and ran out forgetting to grab a coat

As he slammed the door of Larry's small car Larry spoke 

"That was fast" the boy said with a sly grin "looking forward to something?"

"shut up" the younger boy laughed 

"Let's just get going dumbass " and with that Larry threw the car into reverse and they headed on their way and the only thing that Sal could think was

_Holy shit.. Larry Johnson likes me_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there will be actual smut and shit I just like torturing you guys with this


End file.
